


【锤基】听说他们不对盘（傻白甜?/现代/双歌手/娱乐圈AU/短篇/可能ooc）

by Yanmila522



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Entertaiment AU, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Steve Roger - Freeform, Sweet, Top Thor (Marvel), Two also Singer, secret lover, steve/bucky - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 新人?偶像型歌手锤x人气创作型歌手基





	【锤基】听说他们不对盘（傻白甜?/现代/双歌手/娱乐圈AU/短篇/可能ooc）

**Author's Note:**

> 可能把它写比起欧美圈的娱乐圈可能更像是韩娱的feel，请别介意，有盾冬Cp提及。  
> 角色可能ooc了我的祸，错字和文笔渣属于我。  
> 文章介绍：傻白甜?，娱乐圈AU，双歌手但非同类型，有地下恋情

全公司上上下下都知道公司里的新晋偶像型歌手Thor与公司里的人气创作型歌手Loki不对盘。  
这并只是公司里的一个传说，原因有不少人亲眼见过他们在练习室内吵架到几乎失控到快变成打架，各自的经纪人将自己的歌手拉开带到去另外一个地方才可以平息这场吵架。  
也有公司里的人说，他们俩如果一见面就会互相讽刺对方，之后闹得不欢而散。  
Thor与Loki不对盘这事不仅仅是公司里各部门的人都那么认为，连外界，他们的各方的粉丝与狗仔队们也是这般认为。  
虽然他们并没有大庭广众面前指名道姓指责对方，但Loki有时会在娱乐节目上暗地里讽刺某人，而Thor也曾说过他并不喜欢某某前辈的性格，然后两人被狗仔队追问有关于他们俩是否不对盘的时候，两人都直接略过这个问题。  
所以结合以上因素，大家还是觉得他们不对盘。  
其中一个主角Thor Ordinson现在正在拍摄一个香水广告，他穿着黑色西装戴着黑色墨镜走在伦敦的大街上，之后导演喊了一声Good Take，走到Thor的面前点头赞许地道：“Thor！你果然很适合这个香水，完全拍出那种感觉，Well Done！”  
导演拍了拍Thor的肩膀，就转过头大喊一声收功，工作人员都欢呼雀跃地收拾着东西，之前最忙碌反而现在最空闲的Thor四处张望他的经纪人在何处，终于看到他的经纪人Steve Roger正在保姆车旁等着他，“嘿，Steve你怎么在这里愁眉苦脸地在想些什么。”  
Steve摇头地笑着说：“没什么，刚刚表现得不错嘛，女士们都目不转眼地盯着你看。”  
“哈哈哈，今天不知道为什么心情特别好，所以使工作也这样顺利完成了。”  
“Thor，我有一件事要对你说。”保姆车正在行驶中，由于并没有下一个行程，Thor掏出手机在刷面子书，突然坐在副驾驶座位的Steve有些严肃地转过对他说话，Thor赶紧坐直身子，疑惑地问道：“请说？”  
“刚刚我从公司过来找你前，Tony叫了我上总裁办公司找他，你知道他找我做什么吗？”  
Thor听到这里不知不觉手心出汗，他还感到自己心跳跳得异常地快速。  
不会是他们俩之间的事已经被Tony知道了吧？！  
Thor被自己的想法给吓到，但是他还是先尽量保持平常的语气问道：“额...是什么事？是你和James的恋情被他知道了？”  
“当然不是...诶？不对，你怎么知道我和Bucky在一起？我们可没有公开！”Steve惊讶地看着Thor，Thor想还不是你们俩站在一起的时候散发出来粉红气泡得太多，笨蛋都知道会是什么事啦！  
“咳...这个嘛，我也是听回来的。”Thor随便找个借口那么说，Steve倒是没有注意到Thor是不是说谎，“算了，这个不是重点是Tony要我对你说...”  
该不会真的穿了吧？  
“他要说他有意想要你和Loki Laufeyson合作写一首歌，然后与他合唱...”听到这里Thor顿时松了口气，哦，原来只是想要他与Loki合作。  
没有注意到Thor的小动作的Steve依然在说着：“这完全不可能吧？Thor，我明白的，你其实不想和Loki Laufeyson合作...”  
“No，我愿意。”  
“What？Thor，are you kidding me？”Steve以为他听错。  
“No，i'm so serious right now。”Thor笑着说道。  
另外一个主角的情况...  
“Loki，你确认？”Loki的好朋友兼经纪人Bucky从Tony口中得知这个合作消息立刻驾车到高级住宅去找正在放假的Loki，他原本坐在沙发上，还是有些犹豫了一会才告诉Loki关于他要和Thor合作的消息。  
可万万没有想到Loki竟然答应了。  
“对，有什么问题吗？”Loki拨开遮着眼睛的黑色刘海，翘起二郎腿问道。  
“不，你不是和Thor...”原本Bucky还想说什么的，看到Loki一脸疑惑地看着仿佛在说你在说什么话，他立刻摆手地道，“没什么没什么，就没有想过你会愿意和一名新人合作。”  
“啧，他有能力的话，我倒是不介意与他试试看，不过...”Loki停顿了一下，瞄了一眼桌上正在响着的手机轻笑道：“亲爱的Bucky，你亲爱的男朋友正在找你呢.”  
Bucky看了一眼自己的手机，然后睁大双眼看了Loki一下就接起电话，Loki隐隐约约感觉这应该是Steve对于Thor答应与自己的合作这事感到太过惊震，所以忍不住打给Bucky问问看他的情况。  
Loki走进厨房倒了一杯水，‘叮铃’手机来信息的声音响了一下，他打开了联系人的名字叫金发傻瓜男友的信息。  
「嘿，难道我们合作大家都不看好吗？」By 金发傻瓜男友  
Loki勾起嘴角地喝了一口水回信息。  
「可能只有Tony Stark认为两个不对盘的人搞合作会很好玩。」By Loki  
Loki一口将剩余的水喝尽，擦了擦嘴唇上的水迹，信息又来了。  
「Loki先生，我对于我们之间的合作超有信心的。」By 金发傻瓜男友  
Loki看了看还在他的客厅内听电话的Bucky，就靠着在厨房的墙壁上回信息。  
「那么就要看Thor先生你有没有这个本事了。」By Loki  
Loki写完信息心情好得不得了，见Bucky听完他男友电话了，Loki正要收起手机时，他的信息又来了.  
Loki想，这个Thor现在一定是很的空了，一直在不停与他信息。  
「当然有，下个星期我放假，你也放假对吧？我们一起去夏威夷讨论关于合作的歌曲如何？」By金发傻瓜男友  
Thor回到家后就在与恋人信息中，他现在正在擦干刚刚洗过的头发，检查看Loki有没有回他信息，只见Loki回道。  
「如果你出钱的话，我是很愿意去的。」By 冷艳貌美男友  
  
TBC?(可能是吧?)


End file.
